Our Princess
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: ONE-SHOT FOR SHY! So a rude gentleman takes it upon himself to insult Shy, what do the boys do to get revenge on the guy who hurt their princess?


**(Well, a little birdie told me someone was having a terrible day. Yeah this…wasn't posted the day it happened but I was busy and I have free time to get it out earlier than expected, unless I caught Writer's Block….but hopefully I won't.**

**So, SHY, I do hope you enjoy this one-shot gorgeous!)**

* * *

Keshyla, known to the four mischievous boys of campus as Shy, is a very sweet girl that the boys had come to adore. On the first day of classes she quickly became friends with Carlos who stared at her, asked if she liked to go fast, grabbed her wheelchair, and proceeded to speed down the hallway like if they were in a race car. It didn't bother her either, she loved it, and she thought it was absolutely adorable and fun. Of course when the guys saw this happening down the hallway of the residence halls they all started yelling at Carlos telling him to stop. But Shy told them it was okay, and she formally introduced herself. So the five of them ended up taking turns racing, even delicately sitting on Shy's lap as one of them pushed the wheelchair. It was good, clean fun with a new friend to fool around with.

Since then it was safe to say that Shy had built a bond with the four boys. It was as though she immediately became a fifth member of the group. The boys took a liking to her and treated her like she was their little sister, although she was a few months older than two of them. So, by being her surrogate older brothers, they were fairly protective of her and treated her like a princess. Sometimes when she'd stand up from her wheelchair to try stretch her legs a bit they would all freak out, but she told them it was okay.

One Tuesday afternoon Shy was lying in her bed sniffling and trying to stop herself from crying, but she just felt too terrible, so she picked up her phone and called James.

"Hey beautiful! What's going on?" James answered cheerfully.

"He a-a-and m-m-m-mean a-a-and." Shy sniffled and started bawling over the phone which made James both angry and wanting to kill whoever made her cry, and also a bit shocked and not knowing what the hell to do. Shy was a tough girl, so for her to be crying worried him, either someone was dead, or he was about to kill someone for her.

"Are you at your room?"

"Y-y-yes!" She sniffled. The line went dead and seconds later there were four boys banging on her door eager to know what the hell was going on. Shy crawled out of bed and slowly walked to the door. When she opened it Kendall immediately pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down while the rest of them filed in. James shut the door behind him and stood in front of her.

"Who made you cry? I want names, addresses, date of birth, everything!" He said pointing his finger at her.

"No don't cry!" Carlos frowned standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "You're too pretty to cry!"

"Thank you." She sniffled and wiped her eyes and blew her nose after Logan handed her a tissue.

"Tell us what happened." Kendall said softly.

"I was just coming back from c-class and this guy just looked at me and called me lazy." She sniffled looking down at the floor while Carlos continued to hug her. "H-he said it doesn't look like I need the wheelchair and I'm wasting space…But I'm not! I know it doesn't look it b-but—"

"We get it Shy, it's okay." Logan said with a nod.

"Who said it?" James asked standing completely still.

"H-his name is Alex, he lives d-down the hall and—"

"OH THAT DOUCHEBAG?!" James yelled. "I'll kill him. I'm going to kick his ugly ass into the floor. I'll beat him with my hockey stick!" James began to yell as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah no one messes with our girl!" Kendall said standing up with James.

"Damn right!" James added. "Beat his face so badly it'll look good, and then I'll beat it until he looks ugly again."

"Then we'll shove him down the stairs!" Kendall added.

"Guys….let's not do that we can get expelled….or arrested…or both!" Logan reasoned trying to calm the both of them down.

"Dude aren't you mad? That's fucked up! She's crying!" James said to Logan.

"Yeah I'm mad but I don't want to get arrested and get raped!" Logan yelled.

While Logan was trying to calm down James and Kendall, Carlos was busy reassuring Shy.

"Don't worry Shy, he's an idiot, and I know idiots." Carlos nodded seriously as he hugged her "You're so pretty, guys like that shouldn't be mean to pretty girls like you! Don't worry we'll take care of this and he'll regret saying something so mean to you." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Carlos." She sniffled hugging him back.

"Okay, I've got a plan that should appease both James and I and Logan's scaredy-cat-ness." Kendall nodded holding his hands up. "So everyone gather around…"

* * *

"Hey Alex." James stepped out of his room casually leaning on the door frame when he saw Alex coming down the hallway. "You heard of the impossible sit up?"

"Uhh. No." Alex shook his head staring at him curiously.

"James here says it's impossible to do a sit up with a towel on your face." Logan said shaking his head.

"Obviously it's possible James." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I don't know man." James shrugged. "Prove it."

"Fine. Get a towel." Alex muttered sitting on the ground. James ran in and came back with a towel. Alex laid down on the ground and James and Logan covered his face with the towel. Carlos quietly snuck out of their room and stood over Alex and pulled down his basketball shorts.

"Okay…3….2…..1." Logan counted down. As soon as Alex was close enough to Carlos' butt they pulled the towel away. Alex's face smacked into his butt and at the same time Carlos let out a loud, nasty fart.

"AH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alex shouted shoving Carlos away. Carlos laughed and pulled his shorts up and took off running down the hall. "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!" Alex shouted chasing after Carlos. Carlos could not stop laughing as he turned a sharp corner. When Alex turned the corner he was met with an apple pie being smacked into his face by Kendall who was standing in the doorway of Shy's room. Alex flew backwards and fell on the ground flat on his back with apple pie covering his face. From behind Kendall sat Shy who was giggling hysterically. Carlos turned around and yanked off Alex's pants while Kendall yanked off his shirt. The two quickly turned to Shy who was holding a huge bucket of ice water. As Alex was sitting up they dumped the water all over him. "WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLES?!" He screamed. From around the corner James and Logan came by with their arms full of water balloons. Instead of water, these balloons were filled to the brim with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. They threw them at him mercilessly and even gave some to Shy who took a ton of pleasure in pelting him with them. When Alex finally stood up, naked, cold, full of whipped cream, chocolate, and apple pie, they took a picture of him.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled. "I'll fucking kill you guys!"

"I dare you!" James said stepping forward. "That's for making Shy cry you stupid dick." James said standing up taller and puffing his chest out.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you asshole you don't say that to a girl!" Kendall said stepping forward.

"You owe her an apology." Logan nodded.

"On your hands and knees!" Carlos added pushing Shy's chair out of the room and making her face him. Alex shook his head but James kicked the back of his leg and brought him to his knees.

"Fine…" Alex sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for insulting you and stuff." He muttered. Shy nodded slowly and swiftly kicked him between the legs. Alex shouted out in pain and fell on his side clutching himself while the guys all laughed at him.

"Apology accepted!" Shy giggled watching him writhe on the floor in pain. "Aw thanks you guys, you're so sweet."

"Hey it's because we love you!" Logan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you!" Carlos added kissing her cheek.

"No one messes with our girl." Kendall added, of course kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, you don't fuck with our princess." James smiled pecking her on the cheek and pushing her inside. He slammed the door behind him and Alex was left on the floor in the dorm room holding himself. Naked, cold, covered in various foods.


End file.
